Tales
by Twylise
Summary: A VERY bizarre Darkangel Trilogy story....It takes place in the first book and while it isn't ~sigh~ particulary good if you've read the trilogy I'd REALLY appreciate U reading it.


Cheerio! Good to see you! Yes you! The person reading this fic! I'm so glad you came! I didn't think anyone would be interested in reading this total piece of *8^&% I'd written :). No don't go away! I swear it won't be too bad...ok I don't swear that... just don't leave lil' ol' me all alone!   
But seriously this is probably the only Darkangel fic in existance, well at least that I know of (I mean course I'd know I'm the writer...) but if you know of any others or have written any others PLEASE give them to me to read! The main reason I'm writing this is because I plan to write a proper longer fic but I'm having trouble with how to characterize our beloved heroine Aeriel, Erin and Prince Irrylath. I keep getting them out of character, Aeriel most of all...(you'll see why IF you read it....) so I would be oh so very grateful if you would give me your opinions on their personalities either via reviewing this story or emailing me at twilight_girl00@hotmail.com.  
  
And now so this message won't be deleted by the FFN athourities I bring you.....  
  
TALES  
  
The day started out well enough. The Solstar was shinning brightly as Aeriel gave a valiant attempt to comb the tangles out of her hair with her fingers as she rose from her sleeping mat.   
  
She continued to do so as she walked down the winding and ancient corridors of the Vampyre's castle (Yes this is set in the first book.) to the garden where she was going to meet her dear friend Talb the duarough for lunch (she slept in and not only missed breakfast but brunch as well).  
  
She was surprised to find him standing out in the open completely turned to stone. Aeriel called her vertically challenged pal something unprintable under her breath as she pushed him under the shade of a depressed looking willow tree.  
  
"Why were out there staring at the sun?! You know how bad it is for you, with the sunburn and the skin cancer.... Not to mention the whole turning into stone thing."  
"Well child you see...what I was trying to do...was...ahhh..."  
"Talb?"  
The little mage gave a despairing cry and threw himself into her arms, "Iwasonlytryingtogetatan!"  
  
"A tan? Why would you want a tan? I have one and everyone tells me it looks terrible." Aeriel was looking rather confused.  
"No daughter a tan is a rare, wondrous thing! Sported by many great ancient heroes such as the cast of Baywatch!" As he said this his eyes grew large and watery with awe.  
  
"Baeywaatch? I'm sorry Talb but I know not of these heroes." If possible Aeriel looked even more confused than before.  
"I'm not surprised daughter, they date back to the time of the ancients. When I was amongst my own kind many years ago we had the ancient machinery which showed them to us." Talb explained as he pulled their lunch, fresh crayfish and fruit out of his robe pockets.  
  
"Showed them...*crunch* bwut hoow...*swallow* stories are meant to be told are they not?" Aeriel managed to get in between bites.  
"Usually but the ancient device was akin to a crystal ball or scrying pool and showed their adventures to us directly." He snorted, "My sister, the faithless wench claimed they were only actors preforming plays given to them but she is wrong. If you were ever to see them for yourself daughter I know you would agree with me."  
  
"But I cannot see them can I? You do not have the ancient equipment here...." Aeriel could do nothing to hide her disappointment. She jumped when Talb gently placed his hand upon her arm.  
"No but I can tell you their stories. Mayhap you can then repeat them to him." Here the little man's voice grew disapproving and he nodded his bearded head toward the castle.   
  
This relieved Aeriel greatly as she would soon be out of tales to tell the darkangel so she sat herself down next to Talb and under the shade of the willow tree he told her tales of fantasy, excitement and strange Ancient substances such as 'silicon' and 'collagen'.  
  
********************************(Lookit all the purty stars!)  
  
" That's ridiculous. What kind of fools are these 'lifeguardians' of yours to give up their time and endanger themselves to save others?" The darkangel sneered at her, "And red swimsuits? Who would wear a colour like red to battle? It only makes it more easy for the enemy to see you"  
Aeriel almost sighed out of irritation. It seemed she could barely get a word out her mouth without the darkangel contradicting.   
  
But that didn't prevent her from trying, "Well my lord they were paid...."  
He snorted, "Not well enough I'd wager."  
"And on the matter of the swimsuits...."  
  
She found herself grouping for an answer to his last comment. Talb hadn't told her why they were red. She took a guess, "Well they weren't really fighting anyone so the brightness of their costumes wouldn't be a disadvantage to them. In fact that's probably the very reason they wore them. So anyone who was drowning or needed their help could..."   
  
She trailed off as she realised he was staring at her very intently. "Ah my lord?"  
The darkangel snapped his eyes off of her and stared out of the window. "I grow weary of this tale."   
  
He hadn't really; in fact his servant girl's 'Beiwatch' story was an interesting change from all the tales she usually told of heroes slaying monsters (why did the good guys always win? It didn't seem very fair to him...") but he didn't want to let her in on what he really had been thinking about; imagining her in a red swimsuit and missing being able to eat coffee scrolls....(come on! If you had a choice between blood and pastries which one would YOU pic?)  
  
"Would you like me to tell you a different tale then?"  
He suddenly realised Aeriel was still there and turned away from the window and back to her. "Yes, another tale."  
  
She chose one of her favourites, "How about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Then only realised what a big mistake she'd made as an angry frown made its way across his face.  
"VAMPIRE SLAYER!?!" Uh Oh.... A VERY big mistake by the looks of it...   
  
"The Simpsons!" The vampyre's snarl vanished leaving his face blank and confused.   
"The Simpsons? What the ***** is that?"  
"Well they're a family of strange yellow people and they're always fighting. The father Hom----"  
  
"How do you go from Beiwatch to Vampire Slayers to these---these yellow people!" The vampyre raged, "They're nothing alike!"  
"Well they're all connected by a strange and all powerful force...known only as FOX."  
Now this was interesting. The Darkangel lifted an eyebrow. "Do tell..."   
  
***********************************************************************************88888  
Well this is where it ends...Yes I know it sucked...Hopefully the next story I'm planning will come out HEAPS better.   
OH! Almost forgot! I don't own The Darkangel Trilogy, Baywatch, Buffy the Vampire Slayer OR the Simpsons.  
Also I don't know how Aeriel and the Darkangel knew what swimsuits look like....*cough*plothole*cough*  
Please Review!  
  



End file.
